So Green
by KawaiiKit98
Summary: My first lemon, so don't hate me if its bad. It was a forbidden longing one not like Romeo and Juliet no for this one does not have an ending because this one my dear children is up to you to say what shall happen next. May their love story beginning, middle, and end be left in your hands. Review and enjoy. M for a reason.


**Warning:** My first lemon. I'm doing this because I'm planning on adding a lemon in one of my other stories so to make sure I don't suck I'm doing this as an experiment of sorts. Anyway tell me what you think so I can make it better or just keep doing what I'm doing. Anyway you get the picture. Also I think my first one-shot kinda sucked so this is to make up for up. I tried my best please enjoy this and I would really like to get reviews so I know what you guys thought about it. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Except the character called Alex. She is mine.

**Alex:** Joy, so what am I doing here again?  
**Me:** Doing what I tell you to do Or I'll say 'that' out loud.  
**Alex:** Fine give me a min so I can get into character.  
**Me:** Yea, now on with the story.

_**So Green**_

It was spring. The sun was shinning, a nice cool breeze made its way across land. Things where peaceful and calm. No worries no problems, even the children where behaving. Yes, and me being the hopeless romantic that I am say's that this is the perfect day to fall in love or better yet be in love. The two main characters that we will visit are how do you say it, um, in a forbidden kind of romance. No, not your average Romeo and Juliet story because this one doesn't have an ending. No, this time the ending is up to you.

Now where was I, ah yes our two lovers. Your average princess and your average servant. Their name well the girl's name symbolized the spring it-self and it matched her looks as well truly breath-taking its no wonder the boy fell in love with her. Though he didn't look to bad either. Oh, sorry I tend to get carried away at times. But before I go on please know that almost everything I tell you is true, or for some of you what I'm writing down and your reading.

Anyway the girl's name like I said matches the spring and it's flowers, Sakura. Now I'm not going into last names because well that doesn't really matter here. As for her breath-taking looks well let me explain, pink hair that matched the cherry blossoms, vibrant green eyes that showed the lushes green of the plants, and pale white skin I would call snow but that's another story, no her skin was more on the clouds type of white. She, Sakura, had a kind and forgiving nature, loving like her mother. But don't let that fool you she can be scary at sometime, much like her stern farther. Aa, the Farther, you know in almost every complicated love story I've ever seen it seems as if the farther, too caught up in his own pride might I add, is what keeps his children away from any kind of lover they love that he him-self deems worthless. Before you go on saying you hate her farther from keeping her from true happiness I should tell you that he want's to protect her and keep her with him for as long as possible. Her farther was a very forgiving like her and her mother. Yes she was well taken care of but like every overprotected child she wanted more. No, not riches and stuff like that. No, she wanted adventure and thrillers. Ironically it's the same thing he gave her the day they truly met.

Now don't get ahead of me. I have yet to tell you the servant boy's name. Aa, yes if i remember correctly he was always distant. He, at first, loved her from afar. Her silent guardian her knight in shinning armor for that was what he was trying to be. Because only then will he have a chance to forever be with the spring's princess and without the troubles of fighting with her farther in which he would complain that only he could protect his daughter to the fullest, but that was not true. For when he was sent to care for her when she was ill had the young man vow to protect her with his life.

Oops, I did it again, please forgive me, I seem to have gotten off track again. Where was I? Oh, yea, the boy's name, Sasuke. Just like before the last name of this main character does not matter for I will leave the ending to you. Raven colored hair, and a bottomless black pit that any girl can get lost in. Yes, even for a servant he could always make any girl swoon over him. Yet none of these girls have the power to draw even the tiniest of attention from him like the princess. Back to his appearance if I believe so I have yet to mention how odd his hair style was. Now what was it oh yes, I understand how rude of me it might be but I feel it is needed for me to tell I think his hair looked like, a chicken's fine ass. For the sake of time many of you do not have I will continue. He was well-built, he worked in the armory so he was mostly seen without his shirt.

As for his family he only had a brother, who he didn't even like. Why? Well because dear children wouldn't you hate the very man who killed your entire family even if he was your older brother. So because of this he was left to fend for him-self without anyone to help him. It may seem odd in your head but nobody wanted to help him for the fear of also being killed by his brother and just for the fact they had no time or money to care for another child. Thus how he first laid eyes on the eight year old princess and her family.

**XOXO**

Sasuke was left there in the dirt road of a large village. At the age of nine he as yet to eat anything because of his pride he will not resort to stealing as a matter of living. For he would die than stoop that low. Now where he was in the street was cut off from the eyes of the living. A dark ally. Just when he thought that he was about to be forced into the after life to join his already dead family a toy ball came rolling his way. Painfully lifting his head to look over the ball he saw a girl a year younger than him come up and grab the ball. She was dressed well. A lovely decorated flower type dress, with her hair pulled up into a pony-tail. Expecting her to walk off he laid his head down to go back into the pulling world of darkness. It surprised him when she called for her parents.

"Mama, Papa, come quick this boy needs help." she turned to him. "Hang on OK I need you to hang." she looked worried and for someone she didn't even know. Then he saw two adults also dressed well. The female in which he guessed was the young girls mother gasped and rushed to his side laying him down in her lap and pouring water in his mouth. The male who he figured was her dad said something to people outside the ally and rushed to feed the boy some food.

After a while Sasuke was placed on bed inside the castle he saw while coming into the village. The girl by his side for she was ordered by the king to take care of him as her charge. Sasuke broke the silence asking "Why did you help my?" He didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. After a few moments of strong silence the girl answered.

"As this kingdom's next princess it is my job to make sure all its people are all well taken care of." Although it doesn't seem like much these words held onto a vow that could end her, them, in the future. "Plus I can't just stand there and let someone die in front of me. I just wouldn't be able to handle the thought that I could have saved someone and not do it. It just doesn't seem right." After this they went back into silence. Sasuke now felt he owed her his life because he saved her. And going on without paying that dept would go against his pride. Wanting to ask her name he was cut off because her mother called her. The queen, he had found out.

"Sakura, my dear come and leave that boy to rest." Sakura got up and skipped to her mother. Then the queen turned to look at the boy. "You gave us a scare. Don't worry well take good care of you. As soon as your better come visit me and tell you what you can do to help my husband with what he has to do." Then walked out.

Sasuke looked on in an unspoken shock. 'Did I just get hired as a servant for the royal family?' he voiced out in his head. Yet it seemed he might be able to repay his dept for the young princess doing so. Sasuke would answer to her every whim and keep her out of harms way. But to protect her to his fullness he must become a knight first so until then he will remain her ever so loyal servant. Aa, but little did he know his lone act to repay a dept will grow into one more so than he ever thought possible.

**XOXO**

Yes and so my children that is the short story of how they first met. And I do believe you can see the form of love at first sight in that small heart warming story. As I continue onward I want you to take this short time of a break to perhaps go to he restroom and relive your self. Or maybe get some new popcorn, and let your imagination run wild for a short while before I go on, on their love story.

Now you all are probably wondering "When did they fall in love?" right? Well at first it was only a one-sided love that only pulled at one heart. The princess no, she was too busy to truly notice him when in fact it was the servant him-self falling for her spring beauty. Yes, now I remember, the first time he felt a twinge of jealousy when he saw the princess with another man. Now one may think after this he would hate that man but no. This guy ended up being the servants best friend after their fight over the girl without her knowing. Heh, the irony of it all still makes me laugh. Now should I tell this side of the story, hm. I bet most of you are saying "No duh, we want to know." Well let me explain.

**XOXO**

He was working in the armory, working on the sword he wanted to hold when he became a knight. Without a proper weapon how was he meant to protect the very person he held dear. With her shinning emerald eyes and pink hair that should why she was named of the great Sakura tree. Sasuke smiled at the vision he had of her. A bright smile meant for him to see, him hugging her without the worry of someone wanting to pull her away. And her wanting to stay by his side. Yes, he knew of his feelings long ago. He even knew that he started feeling this way when she saved him. Yet another frown made its way to his handsome features at another thought. The thought that they could never have a life together without so many struggles. And the knowledge that told him she would never feel that way.

To say it hurt him was an understatement when in fact it was killing him. All he wanted was for her to acknowledge him as a friend though he rather be more. But knew her farther would never allow it. Yet when he did become a knight her farther might consider it. Plus when he was knight he would be socially able to be with her and her kingdom would not object to their coupling. Yet there was another problem, trying to get her before another man came and did. Many of which earned the gift of being her crush. He was thankful for the king for pushing them all away, and the king him-self had agreed to train him into becoming a knight. Sasuke, keeping his reasoning to him-self, and simply stating "I wish to repay my dept I owe your family for saving my life. So I see that giving my life to protect yours is the only way." Most of which is true but not all the truth came out.

As he was finishing up his sword he heard the innocent giggle belonging to his princess. For a moment he was lost in its sweet sound before asking 'Why is she giggling?' He walked to the door of the armory and looked only to see 'his' Sakura and another boy. Taking a quick glance at him he made out his appearance, blonde hair, blue eyes, seemed to be strong. What made Sasuke's blood boil was that he was talking to casually with Sakura. Sasuke's never seen his face before so why was 'he' so close to Sakura already? A voice pulled him out of his violent thoughts consisting of ways to kill the blonde idiot.

"Naruto Uzumaki," a female voice stated. She was one of three people who knew of Sasuke's love for Sakura. Red hair and classes. Her name was Karin, she use to be one of many fangirls Sasuke had till she realized he had eyes for the princess and gave up. She continued to speak. "Another kings son, I over heard the fact that both their parents want them to get married and create forever peace between the two kingdoms." Another pause as she took in all his features. His face was made up into one of pure hatred and blood lust for the poor Uzumaki. She also noticed how his muscles tensed at the mention of her getting married. His hand also griped the door frame so tight it was starting to splinter. "Don't hurt him too bad or do something that could get you killed. You still owe Alex money." After that she walked away.

You see Alex is number two of who know she her-self knows everything there is so when she confronted him about it he wasn't all surprised but he was surprised at what she had said. "You hurt her I kill you." he nodded in agreement. "Also I'll help you win her over," now that surprised him but he knew there was a price. "if you pay me X amount of money when this whole thing is over." Agreeing he continued on what he was doing before she came by.

Yet here he was watching as 'Naruto' walked around with his princess. And later marring her if their parents agreed. He knew there was nothing more he could do about the parent thing his only hope there being that her farther says no and knows that he 'Dobe' as Sasuke now calls him is not good enough for her.

After a while they sat down and had lunch, talked about something Sakura was blushing madly about, but Sasuke was too busy sulking to listen. When they were done Naruto got up and walked over to Sakura giving her a peck on the cheek before running off saying stuff like "See ya later Sakura-Chan" or "Good luck, hope to see ya soon". Sasuke's blood was boiling having his sword in one had he made way to the soon to be dead Dobe.

'No one ever touches her like that.' he thought when he saw Naruto with sword as well sparing with someone. 'I don't care who you are I'll kill you if you touch Sakura-Hime like that. Kill you.' The unnamed person saw him coming, bowed to Naruto before walking off in a hurry. Although Sasuke wasn't a knight he was well-known to all in the kingdom because of his skill and undying loyalty to the royal family. Adding onto that he was and still is being trained by the king him-self. Sasuke was not someone to take lightly.

Taking his stance he made a gesture telling Naruto that he wanted to 'spar'. Of course being the idiot he is took up this offer and took his stance as well. They started to spar til Sasuke spoke in a voice that spilled venom in each word, "Where do you get of touching Sakura-Hime like you did?" Naruto's eyes widen at what he had talked about.

"What?" he asked unsure of how to that his attacks became more powerful almost knocking the blonde off his feet. "Look man, I don't know who you are but you need to mind you own business." Naruto could see the jealousy in his eyes and decided against his logical part to poke around a bit.

"Sasuke," Naruto just gave a look of confusion at the name spoken to him. "My name is Sasuke." Now it all made sense to Naruto as he dodged the head shot that Sasuke was aiming at him.

'So this guy is the one rumored about.' Naruto smirked, 'He's the one that likes Sakura-Chan more than he should have.' He made an advance on Sasuke before saying "Aa, the hopeless knight in training." He laugh when he saw the fire in his eyes flicker. "What reasons would someone like you have to become a knight." Naruto went on. "Unless you're trying to impress a certain girl. So you might have a shot in marring her?" Now that hit it right on the dot. Sasuke grew more in anger and attacked more.

"What would you know?" Sasuke spat out. "Your nothing but a pampered Dope who needs his future planed out for him."

Now Naruto grew in anger at what he said. After a few more hours of fighting and exchanges of many words. They retreated to rest. Then Sasuke spoke "I won't," Naruto looked up, "I won't let you take Sakura-Hime anymore away from me than she already is." Sasuke's head is down not wanting to show the sadness he felt.

"Don't worry about that." He then looked up. "I only think of Sakura-Chan as a friend." Naruto sighed. "If my parents want me to marry Sakura I'll just say 'No' because I already love someone else."

Sasuke chuckled at this, a relived sort of chuckled. "Thanks Dobe." Naruto laughed with him. Then spoke up "Hey, Teme, your pretty good at fighting. Meet me here same time tomorrow." And he walked off. Waving good-bye.

**XOXO**

So now that, that's part over should I tell you about how she fell in love with him. Yes? Well then I shall. But for those of you with little patience may I tell you this story has yet to come to an end. So as I instructed before please take this time to do so. Let's see oh, I have yet to tell you about my-self right? Well too bad, all you need to know is that I am the 'Story-teller'.

Now back to the part where she ,our spring princess, fell in love with him ,our loyal servant. For a bit of back ground information I should tell you this is where she is in a great deal of pain. The whole village was in danger of being infected by a killer disease called [pick a name because I am too lazy to it]. Yes well our little Sakura got infected with this. And although the king is searching high and low for a cure we can be most certain that there is none that can save her. Should I continue?

**XOXO**

It was booming, people where flying everywhere nothing seemed to be going the right speed. And her mind could only make out the colors of her room. No longer could she hear the sounds of the far off world behind her door. No if someone wanted to be heard by the 'dieing' princess they must sit next to her bed and pray their words are heard. Though 'dieing' may be a bit over board it was in fact true. For many of the villagers had died while fighting off the disease.

Yet Sakura was not one to give up or give in. She wanted to hear from one in particular. Who? Well the servant boy she saved all though years ago. She was certain he knew her name but Sakura was ever unable to ask of his name. From what she could tell he was cute when they met and even though they never saw each other much Sakura did notice how he matured over the years of him being here. After her little talk with Naruto she began to feel a little girlish when she would see him. Yes princess Sakura had a crush on the servant boy.

Anyway wanting to see him and talk to him her meant to be dieing words, without the knowledge that he would have none of that. She sent a female servant with brown hair and brown eyes to go get him. She ,the servant, was called Alex her personal maid and guard should they ever be under a surprise attack. Yes today she would talk with him even if it might be her last.

Sakura heard the door open though it vaguely registered in her head. She didn't hear him walk over to her though but felt his present when he was at the foot of her bed. Not having think this over very well she was at a lost for words when she heard him talk. "You called me Sakura-Hime?" Aa, yes he has matured his voice was deep and seemed void of any emotion but she could hear the concern and fear in his voice and this made her wonder. Fearful of what? Her calling him here to scold him?

"Come here, I want to talk with you without having to strain to hear you." She said weakly trying to make joke and lighten the mood. "Geez listen to me I'm starting to sound like an old bat and I'm only 16." Sakura laughed painfully.

"You shouldn't do that. You need all the strength you can get." Aa, there it is again his voice full of concern and fear. Sakura could now see the outline of his figure. He was tall and masculine black hair and black eyes. Sakura is sure if she could truly see him she would be blushing.

"Don't give me that, I can do what I want." she said back playfully. "What's your name?" For a while there was a long moment of silence. He gave her back an answer that would have made her frown if it didn't hurt too much.

"Forgive me but I see no reason for you to know a simple servant's name." Although it was cold she found it much warm and she replied back with a tone that made her seem perfectly healthy.

"I wish to know the name of the boy whose life I saved when I eight." she went on. "I also wish to know the name of the knight who will come to guard me in my time of need." She heard his breathing catch, and gave her-self a small victory smirk that is not seen by the boy.

"Sasuke," he answered. "My name is Sasuke if the princess wishes to know." A suiting name for someone like him. But something needed to change for it was different.

"Stop it," Sakura said. "Stop with the formalities. To you it is just Sakura. OK." She saw Sasuke nod. Then she smiled. "Thank you." Her voice sad again. "I wanted to know your name, Sasuke, before I am pulled out of this world." What happened next surprised her greatly.

"And who said I was going to let you die?" although she could not tell his jaw was clenched at the thought of her leaving him. "I promised my-self I would not let you die til I became a knight and gave my life for you." Sakura finally found the source of his fear. The fear of losing her. "So hold on til then alright? Wait, so you can see me become your loyal knight."

She smiled, "OK, I'll wait Sasuke." She then reached out a hand to touch him. Sakura gabbed hold of his hand weakly. "I won't die til you become my knight in shinning armor. But don't die for me OK? I would hate for my friend to die after he became so close to me." She felt his grip tighten. "So for you to pay me back you must live til I die." And that was it the moment she fell in love with him a servant. Oh, how her farther would react was up to the Gods.

Staying like that for a while she began to have coughing fits. Sasuke ran out of the room to call for the doctor. And he left in hope that she would live. She having more of reason to live. Yes, she wanted to live with her love, Sasuke.

**XOXO**

Nothing but a sweat emotional story behind one's love, right? Well I agree with those of you who say "Yes." Hm, if only life was like a fairy tale. Then we'd all be happy, in life and in death. Don't any of you wonder how your first love will start? Or how it already came to be? Yes, I think no matter who you are male or female have a sole mate who will follow them in life and death. Ah, but the fear of losing them is what everybody fears. Even the most emotionless of mobsters are afraid of losing what is most treasured. To say you do not fear this is saying you are death it-self a being in which does not have a place to stay and lingers in the shadows til it claims its next victim.

Sasuke wanting to do nothing but love and protect Sakura had a nightmare once. Oh, yes one most deadly as well. To which when he woke up he ran to her room to see if she was alright and safe. A nightmare in which he killed her and was stained with the springs blood. Should I tell this story? Yes, I think it is necessary before I go on because this is also the story on which he took her first kiss and they both confessed their love. This is the beginning of their love story.

**XOXO**

_She was beautiful. More beautiful than she usually is and that's close to impossible. Yes, this was heaven she was there in his arms her warm embrace was more than enough to calm him down for what ever reason he was worked up about. They spoke few words because none were needed. Everything was prefect, no one was there to pull them apart or ruin the moment these two shared. How he got there with her was beyond him but he didn't care as long as she was with them. _

_Soon though voices started to creep its way into his head. He didn't like them one bit. If he could he would shatter them for what they where telling him was something he would kill not to do._

_"Kill her."_

**_'no'_**

_"She's going to leave you. You can't let her leave so kill her."_

**_'no she can't leave me I won't let her.'_**

_"What are you willing to do to keep her with you?"_

**_'I'd kill to keep her. I don't care what I have to do or who I kill. I'll do it'_**

_What a stupid boy._

_"Then kill her. If you do that she'll stay with you forever."_

_Before he had time to say anything back he felt him-self reach for his sword. Know he wasn't in control of his body he turned to yell at Sakura but nothing came out of his mouth. Pulling the sword out of the sheath his eyes widen in fear of what his body was doing. Sakura took a step back, putting a hand on his face._

_"What's wrong Sasuke?" She looked so innocent yes she truly was pretty. He tried to speak to tell her to run but only air came out of his mouth. He raised his sword above his head and tried again to yell at Sakura. When nothing came out he then pulled the sword down and made a large deadly gash in her shoulder. All Sasuke could do was stare in knowing horror of what he just did. But what scared him the most where her 'last' words. "Thank you for loving me like you did," a shaky breath. "Til now."  
_

_Then she fell to the floor. Feeling he now had control over his body again fell next to Sakura kneeling by her 'dead' body. "Why?" she knew what was going on yet she didn't leave. "Why did I not protect you like I vowed I would?"  
_

_"Because you said the thing you shouldn't have and didn't say what you should have."  
_

_He couldn't hold back any longer. Tears streamed down his face at the sight before him. Her blood covered his chest and hands. What had he done? "SAKURAAAAAA"  
_

He shot up in bed. His body covered in sweat. That dream why did he think of such a thing. The blood, the voices, the pain not that he had physically but the pain of seeing Sakura hurt and gone. 'Sakura' he got up and ran to her room.

Hoping she was alright and nothing happened to her. But what if something did happen? He would never forgive him-self. He would never forgive the person who hurt her. Thinking back to his dream he lied when he said he would kill whoever and whatever if it meant staying with her. He would kill, yes but he would not kill her. No, she was too much of a treasure to lose in his life.

Finally getting her room he didn't even bother with politeness instead he just walked in. Alex being her guard saw him and relaxed. Sakura on the other hand shot up and with her eyes not use to the darkness of her room gasped as she saw a dark figure walking hurriedly over to her. Alex saw the cold glare she was getting from Sasuke and took that as her key to leave. When Sakura saw Alex leave she relaxed knowing Alex would never leave her side unless she had no doubt Sakura was or would be endangered.

Sasuke was relived when he saw Sakura unharmed but it wasn't enough to just see it he had to make sure. "Sakura," he was asked not to use formalities when they where alone and he gladly took this request of her's. "Are you OK?" From the way the voice sounded said girl knew was in front of her. 'Sasuke' she thought lovingly.

"Yes, I am. But why would you need to worry about me so late at night?" she was more concerned with his health. Surly if he where to become her knight in shinning armor he would need all the rest he could get. There was a long moment of silence, during this she could see his eyes looking her over as if trying to find something. She noticed his gazed stopped on her lips and involuntary licked them.

Sasuke saw this and adding on to his already need to kiss her. Now was the time to tell her other wise he might never find the guts to do it again and what that voice said scared him.

_"Because you said the thing you shouldn't have and didn't say what you should have."_

That part he couldn't get out of his head beside the part where he killed her. 'I need to say it other wise that dream may come to have a real reason,' he thought, 'I can't stand that thought.' He was pulled out of thought when she spoke up.

"Sasuke," she began. "Look I know you're only trying to repay your dept and be friendly to me but," Sasuke didn't know where this was going or more like he had an idea but rather not think that way.

_"Kill her, you don't want her to leave her do you?"_

_**'No'**_

_"Then what are you waiting for, Sasuke. Kill her."_

"I love you please don't hate me for feeling that way, Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

'What?' He thought as she went on with her rant, because now she couldn't stop. But all the while he was unable to hear her the only thing that echoed in his head where her last words. 'I love you, she said I love you,' he felt like laughing 'She said I love you to me.' Wanting to tell her something but her ranting getting in the way he did what he so longed to do, he kissed her. And to his surprise she kissed back.

After they broke away for air he spoke, "You talk to much," he grinned something he hasn't done in a while "I love you too, Sakura." He then went back to kissing her soft lips that called out to him.

Breaking apart again she took her time to speak, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

**XOXO**

So that is how their forbidden loving and longing began. With a simple kiss. Now this my fine children is one fine example of first true loves kiss. The fantasy of every young girls dream. Anyway I am afraid to tell any of you who kept reading that can only tell one more story for you. And this is where you pick the ending for your own good. I would also like to tell the accrual kiddies to leave. Why? Well simply because I can tell many of you want to know when did the two make love. Well I'll tell you as soon as the little kiddies leave.

They all gone? Good. As I was saying here in this part they are still a hiding love that only friends know about. Here they are 18 but Sasuke is 19. And for all you dreamers out there he is now a knight, the strongest of them all and the king seems to have a feeling of being his farther. Now here they have sneaked out seeking privacy and wanting to enjoy each other in their own company.

They are in the forest in the wake of spring. The prefect time to fall in love or better yet be in love. And for these young couple their love is all they will ever need.

**XOXO**

Sasuke was chasing Sakura around the forest, til they came to an open meadow it was fairly dark but enough so you can see for the moon was shinning stunningly bright. When he found her there standing her skin and the shinning moon gave her a stunning glow. The soft breeze blowing threw her hair just enough so he can catch the sweet scent that she was named after. She looked like an angle one that was so innocent, oh how he wanted to steel that innocent before some else could. The dress she wore showed off her curves so lushly that he felt this pants get tight.

"Sakura," he called out hoarsely. Sakura couldn't help but turn around and moan at the sound of her name coming out that way. What she didn't know was that little moan was enough for his self-control to shatter. He couldn't help but push her to the ground with a loud 'smack'. He landed on top of her and the position they where in gave him a clear view of her breast. "Sakura, I can't take it anymore." Before she had time to ask what he meant he pushed his lips onto her's. No more was it kind and loving, no this time it was hungry and forceful. He coxed her into opening her mouth when she complied he explored her wet cavern and forced her tongue into a dance with his own.

Sakura couldn't help but moan into the kiss. Sasuke took this time to work one hand under her dress to cup her breast. They broke apart and Sasuke gave a light squeeze in doing this he earned a gasped from Sakura, fondling it he earned this time a louder moan. Sasuke growled knowing full well what her moans where doing to him. "S-Sasuke, ah." said boy took this time to twist her harden nipples in his fingers. She began to squirm and accidentally rubbing her inner thigh against his hard on.

Growling he bent down to her ear and said seductively "I wouldn't do that if I were you Sakura," feeling a bet turned on by this she did again. "Looks like someone needs to get punished." He licked the outer shell of her ear and traveled down her neck leaving love marks where ever he could. It was only he when he reached a certain sensitive part of her neck did she really moan. Smirking to him-self he continued to put his attention on this one spot. While all the while his left hand kept its movements on her right breast and his right ending at a spot between on her thighs. Feeling the need to be touched 'there' she bucked her hips.

"Now Sakura you need to be patient." Sasuke only wanted to hear her beg so to help her out he reached his hand over her pantie cover core and started to stroke her. She moaned and bucked her hips again. The pleasure she was feeling was making her continuously wet. Sakura was melting feeling the pleasure of his mouth against her heated skin, his hand making sinful movements on her breast and his other hand teasing her. All of it was so madding. Feeling his hand slipped pass her underwear and continued their stroking on her wet folds.

"Wow, Sakura. You're so wet already." he wanted so badly to take her now, but the fact she had yet to beg him held him back but only by a string.

"Please, Sasuke. I-I NE-ee ah!" she was stopped in mid sentence when she felt a finger penetrate her. She looked down only to see that her dress was scrunched up at her waist and to see his face move to her most secret of places. Sasuke blew into her hole as he moved his finger in and out of. Oh, how he wished he could replace his finger with something else.

"What do want, Sa-Ku-Ra?" of course he knew he could see it in her eyes, her ever so green eyes. They where now darken with lust and matched the color of the grass in the moon. "I can help you if you tell me what you need." he smirked as he hard her moan but then growled when he felt his crock twitch inside his restraining pants. Sasuke can only hoped she would beg him soon so he could ravish her to his heart's content. Adding another finger he felt her walls tighten around them. He could only imagine how great it would feel around his shaft.

"Kami," Sakura couldn't take it. She needed release and she needed it now. "Sasuke-kun please," she panted out, "Take me now, I cant, I want you in me." No sooner had she said that did she feel his fingers leave her and something else bigger take their place. Although there was pain it was quickly over taken by pleasure. Now she was Sasuke's.

"Shit, you're so tight Sakura." Sasuke trusted in and out of her feeling her slick walls milk him. He had to move his hands to her hips so he could take her. After a while they both climaxed Sakura before Sasuke but he came just seconds after she did.

"I love you, Sasuke." she sighed contently into his chest.

"Yea, I love you too." The two couple laid there in each others arms wanting nothing more than to have this moment last forever. But as they will both find out nothing last forever.

**XOXO**

And that my children is where our story ends. Yes, there is more to this story but I am not entitled to tell you the rest of it. For how can I be a good story-teller if I can not leave my captive audience in aw and wonder, hm? Anyway I do hope that you enjoyed this story of mine, with the full knowledge that I have left you in charge if the end for what you say shows how you are as a human.

Well I do believe it is my time to take my leave, but do not worry my dear children for this is not the last time I see you for I am your loyal story-teller. Yes, how about I make you deal? I'll come back anytime you want to all you got to do is say so. Ah, I do believe I over stayed my welcome, but I also believe today will not be the last time I see you. Good-bye my dears and my life bring you it's true love for you in do time. See you later.

**XOXO**

**A/N:** Hoped you liked it. As I was saying before I only plan on making this a one-shot because I feel i can only handle two stories. Anyway review.

**Alex:** Ugh here we go again.

R

E

V

I

E

W

!

!

!

!

;D ^^ :) tehe.


End file.
